¿Quién era él?
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: HitsuKarin. ¿Quién era él?, era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez el pequeño capitán después de haber visto a karin hablando con un chico de manera animada. ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué se sentí así al verlos? averígüenlo.


Hola, esta es mi primera historia que hago y es un HitsuKarin, la tenía escrita desde hace dos meses pero no me atrevía a subirla XD pero aquí esta se la dedico a **Momo03**, (gracias por explicarme cómo subirlo n u n) espero les guste.

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

Ahora sin más la historia.

¿Quién era él?

¿Quién era él?, Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez.

Un día el pequeño capitán de la décima división se encontraba en Karakura cumpliendo con la misión de reconocimiento que se le había asignado. Iba de aquí para allá investigando hasta que a lo lejos en un pequeño parque logro ver a esa persona que conoció no hace mucho, con la cual convivio poco pero lo suficiente como para que su pequeño corazón de hielo sintiera cosas extrañas y se empezará a descongelar poco a poco, claro está que este sentimiento era extraño para él.

Se fue acercando para verla más de cerca, esta demás decir que se trataba de Kurosaki Karin, la cual se encontraba platicando muy animada con un chico un poco más alto que ella y de cabello castaño por lo que podía reconocer el capitán; sin quererlo su mente formulo una pregunta, ¿Quién era él? , esa situación lo empezaba a irritar así que opto por acercarse y averiguarlo. Llego exactamente cuándo karin hablaba.

—Así que se trataba de eso, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo así que no tengo otra opción más que decir que si— decía con un brazo en la cabeza y un ligerísimo sonrojo.

— ¡Enserio!, eso me hace muy feliz no tienes idea cuanto, te parece si hablamos de esto más al rato me tengo que ir nos vemos después, cuídate— menciono aquel chico con una sonrisa en el rostro y despidiéndose con la mano en alto mientras se alejaba.

En ese instante Karin sintió un reiatsu conocido para ella, volteó feliz para encontrarse con esa persona con la que compartió algunos juegos de futbol con ella; y que desde hace tiempo estaba en sus pensamientos y alborotaba un poco su corazón.

— Toshiro que bueno verte de nuevo, vienes a cumplir una misión— se notaba una gran felicidad de volverlo a ver en su cara, pero.

—No es de tu incumbencia Kurosaki, y es capitán Hitsugaya para ti— estaba más que claro que le irrito ver a Karin con otro y encima sonrojándose.

—Qué te pasa enano de primaria cuál es tu maldito problema uno saludándote amigablemente y tú respondiendo con tu carácter del demonio, muestra amabilidad por una vez en tu vida— Respondió la pelinegra sacando humo, era irritante que le respondiera así después de que estuvo extrañándolo y pensando en el mucho tiempo.

—Como me dijiste mocosa— una venita resaltaba en su frente— bueno no tengo tiempo para perderlo con niñatas como tú, y si quieres que alguien te hable bonito porque no vas con tu amiguito castaño que se ve que te hace muy feliz hablar con él.

—Me dijiste mocosa, espera un momento no me digas que estas celoso— un toque de maldad invadía la voz de la chica.

—Ja celoso ¿yo?, de él, no te creas tan especial nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien como tú— dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, pero esto no solo fue un golpe bajo en el corazón de la chica sino que también su enojo aumento pero en ese instante una idea vino a su mente.

"Con que esas tenemos he, ya verás eso no se va a quedar así pequeño enano" pensaba con un toque de venganza la pequeña Kurosaki.

—Tienes razón nadie se fijaría en mi— fingiendo tristeza— ¡oh espera si hay alguien! —dijo "sorprendida" — mi amigo, tal vez el piense de otra manera, digo después de lo que me dijo hace un rato creo que si existe alguien que se fije en mí, es más lo alcanzare y dejare las cosas en claro entre los dos— diciendo eso con mucha energía— nos vemos después capitán Hitsugaya— esto último lo dijo en el tono más frio que le salió y posterior mente le dio la espalda para salir de ese lugar.

Esto dejo atónito al capitán ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta pero claro no se iba a quedar callado. Antes de que se fuera este la tomo del brazo y la volteo un poco brusco.

— ¿Quién era el y que te dijo exactamente?— su voz era muy seria y se podían ver sus celos, los cuales Karin noto rápidamente.

—Oh así que es cierto, en verdad estas celoso jejeje— Dijo satisfecha de que pudo sacarlo de quicio como era su plan.

— ¡QUE NO ES ESO!— grito irritado— y no me cambies el tema dime de una vez ¿Quién es…— su pregunta se vio interrumpida por qué sintió un reiatsu no muy legos de ahí perteneciente de un hollow no muy grande—esto no se quedara así me has escuchado— al terminar esto desapareció con un shunpo.

Karin dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta directo a su casa. Al llegar pudo distinguir una silueta en la entrada de su casa perteneciente al chico que la acompañaba en el parque antes de que Toshiro apareciera.

—Hola Karin-san, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste en el parque por eso he venido a hablar más seriamente del asunto— menciono el chico de cabellera castaña un poco serio y sonrojado, recibiendo por respuesta un — está bien pasa te serviré un poco de agua y hablaremos— en un tono un poco nervioso.

Por otra parte, Toshiro terminaba de derrotar al hollow y se hacía camino a la casa Kurosaki, pero se le notaba muy pensativo, en su mente solo daba vueltas su conversación anterior con karin, —que diablos me pasa, ¿Por qué me puse así cuando ese chico estaba con ella y aún más cuando karin me insinuó que había algo entre ellos? No será que en verdad estoy celoso, pero eso solo podría ser si ella me gustara y eso es imposible o ¿no?, rayos no sé qué pensar.

Después de cuarenta minutos hablando Karin sintió el reiatsu de Toshiro parecía estar molesto, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para hablar de una buena vez con él, aprovechando que el castaño se había ido al baño. Al salir se encontró con el pero este estaba dentro de su gigai.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto enfadada

—que me digas quien es el— contesto de una manera entre serio y enojado.

—Y a ti qué demonios te importa, con qué derecho interfieres en mi vida amorosa— Dijo en la mismo forma que el chico le contesto.

— ¿vida amorosa?, así que si sientes algo por ese chico he, pues no permitiré esa relación porque…— su frase se quedó corta por que vio salir al castaño que inmediatamente interrumpió lo que le iba a decir a Karin, esto lo irrito mucho y lo único que llego a su mente fue un ¿y este que hace aquí?

—lamento interrumpir Karin-san— dijo apenado porque al parecer interrumpió una discusión y a parte la mirada asesina que le dirigía Toshiro le atemorizo un poco— pero quería darte las gracias por aceptar ayudarme a conquista a tu hermana Yuzu, sé que es difícil para ti ya que se te hace vergonzoso tratar con este tipo de temas y encima que incluya a tu hermana— dijo el chico un poco apenado.

—No te preocupes Wences, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que eres una buena persona para ella por eso te ayudare— dijo Karin en un tono muy amable

—en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, mañana hablaremos los detalles sobre cómo me ayudaras a conquistarla, por el momento me voy, te debo una muy grande Karin— Menciono el chico llamado Wences —con permiso y disculpa por interrumpirte— fue lo que le dijo a Toshiro mientras se alejándose de su vista. Mientras tanto el pequeño capitán no salía de su sorpresa.

Karin volteo con la mirada seria y se dirigió a el capitán — ¿quedo resuelta tu duda?—, el pobre capitán estaba muy sorprendido, se sentía feliz por saber que entre ellos no había nada y molesto porque esa niñita lo había engañado y le había dicho todo eso a propósito para hacerlo enojar y de alguna manera hacerlo casi rebelar sus sentimientos.

— ¡TU LO HISTE A POPOSITO PARA HACERME ENOJAR! — dijo con mucho enojo

—Eso te lo mereces por ser tan grosero y por no admitir tus sentimientos de celos — un toque de burla se percibió en sus palabras— y además que piensas hacer mirarme feo durante toda la eternidad jajjajaja—

—No, tengo planeado algo mucho mejor— antes de que karin pudiera decir un "¿Qué dijiste?" el la beso en los labios de una manera tierna y dulce, no pudo hace más que corresponderle.

Un instante después se separan y Karin muy sonrojada le grita — ¡qué demonios te pasa por que haces eso! —

—Es una manera de castigarte por hacerme pasar ese mal rato, y adivina que ese no fue el último aún hace falta más castigo para que aprendas a no mentirme— posteriormente la tomo de la cintura y la beso caminando directamente hacia su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de él, aprovechando que nadie estaba. Fue una larga tarde en la que sus labios no tuvieron descanso, se la pensaría dos veces antes de volverle a mentir, aunque el castigo no era nada malo quizás lo volvería a hacer, mientras tanto el capitán estaba agradecido de que fuera una mentira eso de que la había perdido en manos de un humano.

Los dos tuvieron un sentimiento de alivio ya que al fin pudieron descubrir que era ese sentimiento que los invadía cuando estaban los dos juntos, y ese era "amor", y lo que más les alegraba es que eran correspondidos.

En un instante en que se separaron para tomar aire ella dijo

—Oye Toshiro—

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Te quiero, mi pequeño celoso—

Una diminuta sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios y respondió —yo igual, mi pequeña mentirosa—

Fin

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews, la cheque barias veces pero si tiene errores ya sea de ortografía o de coherencia díganmelo por favor, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar ya que tengo pensado escribir otra de la misma pareja espérenla! XD

Gracias por leer…


End file.
